love and me
by sanaazzy
Summary: Alec confesses his feelings but does Max feel the same way? MA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters; they all belong to James Cameron and FOX.  
**Chapter 1**

They'd decided to try again – try to go back to the way they used to be before her recapture and the virus. Although it was still there, they both believed that their love was strong enough to overcome the physical barrier. Logan tried his best; excited that she was giving him the chance to rekindle their love, he decided to make this the perfect evening. A home-cooked meal and pre-pulse wine… how could she resist?

There they sat, on opposite sides of his dining room table, with a candlelit dinner and some light chatter. So what was the problem?

Max wasn't there, not mentally anyway. Her mind was somewhere else - better yet, with someone else. Alec, the pain-in-the-butt- smart-ass. She could hear Logan talking in the background informing her of how the search for Sandeman and the cure was going, but frankly she didn't care.

_Max, Alec, OC and Sketchy sat at their usual table in the corner near the pool table drinking their beer and chilling out after their hard day at work. OC, seeing Alec being all quiet, decided to question him. _

"_Hey boo, why don't you and Sketchy go and play pool, prove to him just how weak the male sex is," she smirked at Max. _

"_On behalf of all men, I resent that. We are not weak," Sketchy retaliated. Max and OC burst out laughing. _

"_Sure Sketch" Max replied. "Whatever you need to tell yourself. Come on, let's play; I'm in the mood for kicking ass."  
_

"_Sure, I'll play just to prove to you we're not weak," he said. _

"_Ok then… We'll see" Max said, strutting off to the pool table laughing with Sketchy following in tow.  
Once they left, OC turned to Alec, who had been quiet throughout the whole mini-debate. It was very odd because Alec was normally the first person to defend the male gender._

"_What's on your mind, hot boy?" OC asked. Alec stepped out of his trance on hearing her speak to him. _

"_What? No, nothing OC. Just thinking about things, that's all," he replied putting on a brave face. _

"_You sure you alright?" concern seeped through her voice._

"_Hey, I'm always alright," Alec said with his cheeky grin in place. OC just shook her head, smiling to herself._

"_So?" she asked, "you gonna tell her?" He looked at her, eyebrows furrowed, looking confused. _

"_Tell who what, OC?" _

"_Max. Are you gonna tell her?" she inquired again, not seeing Max and Sketchy behind her. _

"_Tell me what?" Max asked, making OC jump._

"_Damn boo, back so soon?" _

"_Hell yeah! I was playing Sketch. Didn't expect me to be gone too long, did ya?" she laughed with OC while Alec just grinned. Sketchy threw himself down on his chair with a thump and just shook his head. _

"_Don't take it so hard, Sketchy. You know they're just tryin' to wind you up," Alec told him, patting his friend on the back. _

"_Easy for you to say. Dude, you're not the one getting dissed!" he mumbled in his mug of beer. _

"_Not now," Alec agreed, "but how long do you think that will last?" Sketchy looked up, hope flaring in his eyes, then grinned._

"_True. Max does like dissing you." The way he said it and the look on his face made Max and OC crack up again. _

"_So what were you guys gonna tell me?" Max asked again. _

"_Nothing Max. I was just wondering if you could give me a ride home?" Alec jumped in before OC could say anything. Max eyed him suspiciously, but he just flashed his most charming grin at her. She smiled and shook her head, knowing he wouldn't let anything show.  
_

"_Sure," Max agreed, grabbing her beer and finishing it before saying, "I gotta blaze –I need to see Joshua anyway. Come on, let's go."_

"_Say hi to doggie-dog for me," OC said. _

"_OK. 'Night guys," she said before leaving with Alec. _

Once outside, the cool air hit them both, a refreshing reminder that winter was on its way. They walked towards her ninja parked on the corner and climbed on. Alec slid his arms around her slim waist and held her tight. Max's heart skipped a beat. 'What the hell!' she scolded herself. 'This is Alec! Why am I feeling like this?'

'_Why do you think?' a small voice in her head answered. 'You like him.' _

Scared of the voice in her head, she turned to Alec and asked, "Are you ok Alec? You were real quiet tonight."

_Alec just chuckled and said, "Max, come on. I'm always alright." She could see there was something bothering him, but decided to let it go. She shrugged her shoulders and gunned her bike, taking off at break-neck speed into the dead of the night. A few minutes went by, and they were outside Alec's apartment. "Thanks Max," he said, grateful for not having to walk home tonight, and smiled at her gratefully. He turned to walk into his building but suddenly stopped and turned to face her. _

"_Alec? What's wrong?" He stares at Max, debating in his head if he should tell her or not. Arguing with himself mentally and keeping his face in the Manticore mask so no emotion was visible, he asked himself 'How would she react?' The voice replied, 'Well, you won't know until you say something.' _

'_What if she hits me, or… worse, what if she runs away?' _

'_Well then you'll know that she doesn't want you.' _

'_What about Logan?'_

'_Fuck Logan! The guy can't even touch her.' _

'_That's not the point; she loves him.' _

'_If you don't tell her now, you'll never be able to do it again. This is your chance! Tell her while she's in a good mood, TELL HER NOW!' The voice screamed at him.  
Alec, shocked at the voice's scream, blurts out…  
_

"_I love you, Max."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

**Chapter 2**

"w w what? "

"I love you"

"What do you mean you love me" she screeches at him

Alec backs away pain flashing in his eyes before replacing it with no emotion. Max obviously not seeing the pain because she wouldn't have carried on saying "Why are you saying this to me? You're being selfish? Once again you're thinking about no-one but yourself, how typical of you, it's always about you, did you even think about how this would effect me or Logan or did that not even cross your mind." Alec stood there and listened to her ranting on every harsh word cracking his heart.

"Damn you Alec" she carried on clutching her handle bars so hard that her knuckles were turning white "I can't believe you, why the fuck didn't I let your head explode".

Alec could have sworn he heard his heart crack at her last words that he couldn't take it anymore.

"You think I wanted this to happen, don't you think I've spent sleepless nights trying to stop thinking about you, trying to convince myself that your someone else's girl, that I don't love you, that I don't want to wake up and see your face in the morning and that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you" Max just stared at him shocked at his outburst, paling once his words had settled in. He was staring at her with intense eyes that were burning into her soul that she wanted to cry. 'oh my god, I can't believe this' she mumbled to herself 'girl don't front' the voice returned 'you know you been thinking about him too, you know you want him as you love toy' shut up' she scolded the voice 'I cant do this what about Logan' 'huh' the voice scoffs ' Logan? Your-not-like-that-boyfriend? Things are so over between you its not even funny' Max was so angry and revolted by her own thoughts that she wanted to escape. She didn't know how to act. She didn't know what to say, so she stayed quiet. She couldn't look at him in the eye because deep down she knew the voice was right, she had been thinking about Alec a lot lately and she knew her relationship with Logan was not going anywhere. She had been feeling very guilty about having these thoughts about Alec that she felt like she was betraying Logan.

He could see the anger and disgust on her face and knew that was the last straw "I'm sorry Max" he apologized "I'm sorry for feeling this way, I'm sorry for dragging you into my useless good-for-nothing life, I'm sorry I came back to Seattle because ever since I've been back I've only ruined your life. I'm sorry for being a screw-up. I'm sorry for hurting you Max, I'm sorry for everything".

When she didn't say anything or even look at him he hung his head, shame and hurt cursing through his body. He stood there staring at the ground waiting for her to say something-anything, he just wanted her to speak or better yet look at him, but she didn't she rode off into the night leaving him there feeling alone and broken. Defeated he turned and entered his block to his apartment. He had laid his heart out to her and she threw it back at him.

Max spent the next few hours riding around trying to clear her head until she finally gave up and went home. She walked into her apartment looking for OC only to find her not there 'she probably found herself a nice honey for the night, oh well at least she'll be happy' Max thought to herself. She walked into the bathroom, stripped down and stepped into the warm water flowing from the shower head. For a few moments she felt great, she felt as if the warm water was washing away her sins but then thoughts of Alec came into her mind bombarding her with questions. Frustrated she stepped out of the shower, walked to her bedroom and got dressed for bed. Once ready she slipped into the covers and lay there thinking about the things Alec had said to her. She agreed with what Alec had said about not being able to control who you fall for because in a way she knew it was true, because of the way she had been feeling about him lately. She lay awake for a while thinking about Alec and Logan until finally deciding to talk to Alec before making any drastic moves and finally fell asleep all the thinking having worn her out.

**Jam pony**

Max walked into jam pony on time for the first time since she first started working there wanting to catch OC for some serious advice before she got sent to go on a run.

"Well well well if it isn't missy miss at work and guess what on time for once" Normal shouted sarcastically. Max just walked past him without even acknowledging him and carried on her quest to find OC.

She saw her at her locker and walked up to her. OC saw her approaching and saw the look on her face and knew something was troubling Max, especially if she was on work on time then it definitely was a big thing. Max reached her and asks quietly "OC you got time I need some advice?" "sure boo lay it down for Original Cindy". But before Max could open her mouth Normal approaches shouting at all the employee's "come on people, place of business, get moving, we're a man down today, Golden Boy's sick so get moving now! Bip bip bip".

"Alec's sick?" Max asked him "that's what I said" he replied irritated "why can't you all be like Golden boy, he's worth ten of all you lazy bums" he mumble walking away.

Max looked crestfallen "he's avoiding me" she said in a small whisper that OC had to lean in to hear her, "why would he be avoiding you?" OC asked curious. Max looked up at her with tears in her eyes "I'm such an idiot OC, I really hurt him" OC looked very confused "hold up boo, why would you have hurt him, did something happen that Original Cindy should know about?" she asked "last night when I took Alec home" Max began "he told me he loved me" "ok" OC replied her suspicions being revealed. "what did you say" she prompted seeing her friend was in her own world. "well.. I basically had a fit at him calling him selfish and self-centered and saying I wish I had let his head explode" she finished off.

"Woah" OC said speechless, she knew Max sometimes wasn't the best person to spring such news on but at times like her boo was dense. "What did Alec say?" she asked not really wanting to know the answer. Max hung her head in shame and said "he apologized" "for what" a curious OC asked "for loving me" she replied sadly.

OC stared at her friend with pity in her eyes but once again Normal interrupted "What the hell is this? Do you want to carry on work here? Do I pay you to stand around and gossip? He threw rhetorical questions at them "bip bip bip" he yelled.

"Boo we'll talk later, come to crash after work ok!" OC said regrettably "we'll figure this bitch out" she smiled reassuringly. Max gave a small smile "ok see you at crash".

Then they both went their separate ways, both trying to escape Normal as he yelled them out of the building.

**Logans penthouse (present day)**

Max! Max? Logan called from across the table. She jumped "yeah?" "are you ok?" he asked looking very concerned. His sincerity hit her hard, guilt washed over her, she felt trapped, she needed an escape.

"Actually I'm sorry Logan but I'm not feeling that well, I think I should probably go" she said standing up. Logan stood up at the same time, his exoskeleton whirring sounding really loud in the silent penthouse, "are you sure? You could take a nap in the guest room that might help" he suggested desperately trying to keep her there.

Max knowing she was ruining the evening just shook her head, guilt once again washing over her. "I'm sorry Logan- catch you later" she said walking away and leaving the penthouse before he could reply.

"Bye Max" he whispered to the closed door.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer- i dont own any of the characters- so no suing plz**

**note- to those who have reviewed- i just wanna say thank u so much i really do appreciate it.. p.s sorry for the short chapter- promise to make it up)**

**chapter 3**

**Alec's apartment**

He lay there drowned self-pity. '_Trust me to have such bad luck, first Rachel now Max'_. His heart constricted as thoughts of Rachel took a toll on him. He still felt immensely guilty for her demise. She was so sweet and innocent and full of life, to him she was like no other. Deep down he knew that he truly was not to blame for her death but there was no helping the way he felt. As far as he was concerned, he may have not been the one to push the button but he was the one who had planted the bomb that had ultimately ended her life.

'_Enough'_ he scolded himself _'Rachel's gone, it's about Max now, even if she's not interested.' _

To say that Max had been upset with his confession was an understatement, she had been furious, '_oh well the best thing for me to do is stay out of her way, its obvious she doesn't want me, maybe if I stay away from her my feeling will die down'_ he said, trying to convince himself.

"Yeah right! Who am I kidding?" he said quietly to the empty room "The only way my feelings for Max would die down is if I leave Seattle and never come back, yep that's what I'm gonna do, leave and never come back". He said sadly.

**Crash (that night)**

Max walked into crash looking for OC, spotting her at their usual table she made her way over to her. She sat down sighing, grumbled a hello, grabbed a beer and gulped it down.

"You ok?" OC asked

"No" Max whined. Not knowing what else to say and not wanting to rush Max, OC asked "How was dinner with Logan?"

"It was odd, I mean he really made an effort, made a meal, some pre-pulse wine but I really just wasn't feeling it. The whole time I was just thinking about Alec" OC nodded, understanding.

"So what you gonna do about your boy?"

"He's not my boy OC and I don't know, I mean he's so annoying with his talking and his laughing it frustrates me!. Plus I'm in love with Logan." She said trying to convince OC as well as herself.

"That's all good sugah but yet while you were with Logan all you could think about was him."

"I don't know OC, I just don't know anymore" Max replied sadly "I'm gonna go, I'll see you at home ok" she said giving up.

"bye boo" OC replied sympathetically.

**Jam pony** ( a few days later)

Alec walked in a bit later than usual. Seeing Max, OC and Sketchy at the lockers he turned and went to talk to Normal, avoiding them, more specifically avoiding Max.

"Hey boss how you doing?"

"Golden boy your back, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright- look Normal sorry to say this but uh today's my last day buddy, I'm leaving town."

Normal looked flabbergasted, speechless for a few moments he just stared. Finally finding his tongue he asked "What! Why?"

"A family thing- I need to go back home I'm needed."

Normal looked like he was going to cry but then grabbed him into a hug holding him tightly.

"Ok Normal" Alec said a bit uncomfortable slapping him on the back and trying to get away. Normal reluctantly let go sniffing.

"Hey, hey now, come on, I'll come and visit I promise,"

"Well your welcome anytime, whenever you need a job just let me know ok"

"Thanks Normal that means a lot to me" Alec replied sincerely "hey can you please not mention this to any of the others yet, I want to be the one to tell them."

"Sure thing golden boy take care of yourself" Normal told him patting him on the back affectionately.

Nodding Alec turned once again to look at the lockers where his eyes met with Max's. They stared at each other for a few moments until Alec turned, grabbed a package and walked out the building.

Max watched his retreating back and fought the urge to go running after him. She had spent sleepless nights thinking about him, she finally admitted to herself that she did have feelings for him. But because of the complications in her life, transgenic's roaming the city, the virus and Logan; she didn't know how to go about those feelings.

She was pulled back from her thoughts when Normal came galloping out screaming for them to move that she caught the package he threw at her and went on her way.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer- not my characters-i dont own them- as much as i would love to have alec life just isnt fair**

**(im not really a britneyfan but this song did give me this fic idea so hey who am i to say anything about it)**

**chapter 4**

**Crash (that night)**

Max walked into crash surprised at home crowded it was for a Thursday night. She avoided crash on Thursdays because of the karaoke night they hosted and her not being a karaoke kind of girl stayed away. Looking around at all the people, she saw it full of jam pony employees, hearing Alec's laughter she turned her head sharply towards him seeing him surrounded by a group of girls all throwing themselves at him.

Pushing herself through the people she found her way to OC

"What's going on? Why are all these people here? Why did you tell me to come?" she asked throwing questions at her. It had hurt seeing Alec with all those girls that she wanted to run away from everyone and hide in her bedroom.

OC looked at her sadly "It's a leaving party boo" she informed her.

"What? Who's leaving?" Max asked. OC not knowing what to say decided with the truth "Alec"

Max shocked speechless just stared, jaw hanging open. After a few moments she regained her ability to speak and asked quietly "What…Alec…are you sure?" OC just nodded sadly.

"Why's he leaving?" Max asked her

"Dunno sugah, I haven't had the chance to talk to him yet, ever since he got here he's been surrounded by those females. Max turned around to look at him but he still hadn't noticed her, or if he had was covering it up exceptionally.

She heard the DJ request people to come on stage and sing, that she had a thought. She jumped from her seat with a determined look shocking OC.

"Boo what's up! What are you doing!" OC exclaimed

"I'm going to sing"

"What! Why!" OC asked incredulously, this was very strange behavior and very unlike Max.

"Because it's the only way I can express the way I feel and get him to notice me" she answered walking away before OC could stop her. She needed to do this, it was the only way.

OC watched her walk towards the stage in disbelief, and was stunned speechless. If someone had told her that morning that Max was gonna go on stage and sing, she would have laughed herself silly, but there she was talking to the DJ and telling him the song she wanted to sing.

"Damn, Max has it bad, it's about time too! Let's just hope this works" she said to herself crossing her fingers. She liked Alec, he was a great guy and he understood Max better than Logan ever had. For Logan, Max was just someone to do his leg work for him. He took her for granted, knowing she'd always be there. Alec was different- he appreciated and looked up to Max- even though he never admitted it. OC smiled to herself, wishing her boo luck deep inside.

Max stood on the stage and looked around. Alec still hadn't noticed her but a few other guys had. Some whistling, others clapping politely, waiting for her to start.

"This is for you Alec! She said into the mic.

Alec stiffened, hearing Max's voice and his name; he looked up towards the stage where her voice had come from. Shocked he stared at her _'shit!- what the hell is she doing?' _he asked himself _'please don't say she's gonna embarrass me in front of everyone- fuck I need to leave'. _He told his body to move but his legs refused to respond, so he stood there rooted at that spot and waited.

The beat for the song came on and Max started to sing

'You tell me you're in love with me

Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me

It's not that I don't want to stay

But every time you come too close I move away'

_Once she opened her mouth and began to sing the first verse, Alec's mind began to spin - what is she saying?_

'I wanna believe in everything you say

'Cause it sounds so good

But if you really want me, move slow

There's things about me you just have to know'

'Sometimes I run

Sometimes I hide

Sometimes I'm scared of you

But all I really want is to hold you tight

Treat you right, be with you day and night

Baby all I need is time'

_Oh my god – does she want me- I'm confused_

"I don't wanna be so shy uh oh

Every time that I'm alone I wonder why

Hope that you will wait for me

But you'll see that you're the only one for me"

_Alec's breath got caught; a lump formed in his throat- 'she does want me- but- what about Logan?'_

"I wanna believe in everything that you say

'Cause it sounds so good

But if you really want me, move slow

There's things about me you just have to know"

"Sometimes I run

Sometimes I hide

Sometimes I'm scared of you

But all I really want is to hold you tight

Treat you right, be with you day and night

Baby all I need is time"

"Just hang around and you'll see

There's nowhere I'd rather be"

_Max got off the stage and walked towards him holding his gaze_

"If you love me, trust in me

The way that I trust in you"

_Abandoning the song, she stood in front of him, looking into his eyes, oblivious to all the people around them_

"I love you Alec, I'm sorry, please don't leave"

Alec closed his eyes breaking the eye contact "Max-"he started

But he was interrupted by the voice in his head _'what the hell are you doing man- this is what we want- this is what you've dreamt of her saying to you- what's your deal fool'_

Pushing the voice away he asked the painful question he really needed to know

"What about Logan?"

"Logan, who? I want you!" she replied grabbing his leather jacket and kissing him passionately.

"Only you!" she said in between kisses, wrapping her arms around his neck while his arms went around her waist holding each other tightly, afraid of loosing the moment.

Totally unaware of the cheering crowd around them, and OC, smiling and laughing through her tears of joy.

THE END

(for those who dont like mushy kind of fic-im sorry but overall i hope u all enjoyed reading this - plz review and let me no what u think)


End file.
